For achieving thinner, lighter and smaller, most designer and manufacturers of electronic devices adopts settlement-plate-type electrical connectors, which are featured by that it is designed to be received inside a hole/gaps formed on a circuitboard while allowing the conductive terminals, which can be arranged at a side or at the bottom of the electrical connector, to be inset into and weld to corresponding sockets of the circuitboard for enabling an electric connection to be achieved between the electrical connector and the circuitboard, and thereby, the overall thickness or height of the electrical connection structure can be reduced.
As the electrical connection and fixing between the conventional electrical connectors and corresponding circuitboards is achieved only by the welding of the conductive terminals of the electrical connector to the circuitboard, which is disadvantageous not only in that the circuit board is not sufficiently supported, but also because of the electrical connector can easily being driven to wobble while plugging or unplugging, the electrical connection between the electrical connector and the circuitboard can fail consequently, or even the electrical connector can be detached from the circuitboard while unplugging.